New School, New Fun, and New Memories
by SeuThylAh - Sai
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Don't Give Tari Sugar

Crazy: Hey everyone! I type and my best friend is gonna post this up for me since I don't have Microsoft Words!

Kausi: Hey! You didn't mess up on spelling my name for once! I want to kill Tyson anyways where's that pig!

Crazy: Now now, just wait just wait. You will be permitted to make Tyson's life a living hell soon.

Kausi: Oh..sweet..

Crazy: Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Be glad that she doesn't own Beyblade or else everything would be messed up and a living hell.And if she did own Beyblade, she would nickname Boris as 'Overgrown Mutated Purple GORILLA'!

* * *

"Hey Tari get your ass of the bed right now!" yelled a girl with long pink lenght hair. 

She had blue iris and was currently wearing a dark pink tang top and a black skirt. She was only 5' 3 and was currently wearing white boots and had a metal bracelet that wasn't hanging loosely on her left wrist.

"Yeah, yeah Ms. Bossy. I'm coming!" a muffled voice came from upstairs.

The pink hair girl rolled her eyes as she went and sat down on the couch. Over at the kitchen was the pink hair girl's older sister. She had silver hair that reached to her knees currently tied up to a pony tail since she was cooking breakfast. Her iris was hazel blue that seems to have change colors a lot for some reason. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had the words "Dark Queen" written across the front in a dark blue ink and black baggy pants. She was 5' 3 and was wearing black tennis shoes and had a black chained dog tag on her neck. Just then a little hamster ran into the kitchen, but no scream was heard.

"Hey Sarah! Tora ran into the kitchen again!" they silver hair girl yelled.

Just then steps were heard coming down the stairs to show a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black sweatshirt with blue jeans and black gym shoes.

"Oh thanks for not screaming at me Whisper!" Sarah (the light brown hair girl) said as she picked up her hamster called Tora from the counter in the kitchen.

Whisper just shrugged at Sarah and went back to cooking the pancakes.

"Good none of us wants to hear screaming in the morning yet! Wait its morning right... now!" said a girl with oceanic blue hair and light green eyes appearing right at the bottom of the stairs staring at her watch on her left hand.

She was wearing a black t-shirt that had the words "Devil? HELL YES!" written on in red and was wearing black baggy pants with a red strip down on the left leg. She had a black hearted crystal necklace and was wearing a pair of fake glasses. She was wearing black tennis shoes with some red on it.

"Okay I need a reminder why are you wearing those fake glasses again Tari?" the pink hair girl asked.

"Because then I could look like a geek and no boys wants to flirt with a geeky girl now do they Kari?" Tari (oceanic hair girl) asked.

"Right... you never know who will flirt with you Tari," Kari said going back to watching the t.v.

"Breakfast," Whisper said as she put the last plate of pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes? Okay," Tari said as she went and sit down.

Sarah putted Tora on her shoulder and then went to sit down while Kari just jumped over the couch that was in her way over to the table.

"Now I also need a reminder why did you name that hamster Tora?" Kari asked. Tari gave Kari weird look.

"Because I wanted to," Sarah said with a smile.

"No wait! Let's write it down on a postnote thingy and stick on her head so she knows!" Tari said as she instantly wrote it on a yellow sticky note put it on Kari's forehead.

"There!" Tari said with a huge grin on her face. Sarah gave out a laugh while Whisper just smiled at her little sister.

Just then the door opened to reveal a should length purple hair girl. She was wearing a black tang top and a black jacket ontop of it with black baggy pants. She had a silver bracelet on her right wrist and black tennis shoes. She stared at Kari for a minute before raising an eyebrown.

"Tari did it just because I asked Sarah why she named the hamster Tora again," Kari said before pulling the note off her forehead and wrote something else on it before sticking to Tari's head.

"Hey! No idea stealing!" Tari said and she pulled it off her forehead reading what Kari wrote, "I don't need the mental insistution!"

"Really now? Last I checked you were busy hanging upside down the chandiler yelling you were crazy," the girl said before taking a seat.

Kari let out a laugh while Sarah was now giggling.

"Sai!" Tari whinned, "You are suppose to help me out not make things worse!"

"Really? Oh well," Sai (the purple hair girl) said.

"What a great friend," Tari said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Whisper just took the plates off the table and into the kitchen to wash.

"Well anyways we should start going. The limo is here," Sai said leaving the house and walking into the limo.

"Yay we are going to Tokyo!" Tari yelled before jumping into the limo.

"Who gave her sugar?" Sarah asked.

"Not me," Kari said with a smile that is saying "I did!".

"Yeah, you sooo…didn't sis," Whisper said as they all walk in the limo so they could head to the airport and get in their plane.

Once their airplane landed, Tari was busy complaining how boring it was and everyone was practically ignoring her.

"The ride was so boring! Hey you guys where are we gonna go? Who will take us to the academy? Who are we going to meet there? Does anyone know who is there? Oh my god! What if they ditch us? Is everyone here? When will we go? What classes do we have to take? Will we be in the same dorm?" Tari asked at a really high speed that pratically only one person could understand.

"Tari we don't care if the ride was boring; we are gonna go to the academy; Sarah's parents will take us to the academy; we are going to meet new people there; no we don't know anyone there besides Dr. Dickinson (A/N: Is is Dr or Mr? Tell me later will ya? Kausi: IT'S MR.!) no one ditch us as you can see we are all here; we will go to the academy right now; we will be taking the same type of classes we took over at America; and yes we will be in the same dorm so shut up," Sai said dangerously that got Tari to close her mouth and went off listening to her Ipod nano.

"Why does she only listen to you?" Kari asked Sai while eyeing Tari so she wouldn't get lost.

"Because I was her first friend that knows more about her then she knows herself," Sai said as Sarah went off to give her parents a hug.

"Let's get going," Whisper said as they left the airport.

"Note! Never give Tari sugar unless you want her to annoy you and other people!" Kari exclaimed with laughter.

"Note! Never give Kari sugar unless you want her to go and do something stupid!" Tari exclaimed back making everyone laugh.

When they got to the academy, everyone said good-bye to Sarah's parents as they went in the office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Hi I'm Sarah Piron. That is Kari Motosuwa, Ghost Motosuwa (A/N: If you didn't figure out yet those two are twins! Ghost is the older one) Sai Wong, and Tari Nguyen," Sarah said while petting Tora.

"Oh, the new students. The principal is over that waiting for you five," the lady said. The five girls walked into the room the lady pointed to and they saw Dr. Dickinson there sitting at his desk.

"Oh, hello girls! I was waiting for you to arrive. How was your trip?" Dr. Dickinson asked.

"Could have been better," Sai muttered dangerously. Dr. Dickinson let out a heartly laugh.

"I see. Well you girls will get your school schedule tomorrow. There will be a Welcoming Ceremony for everyone tomorrow as well. For now you may go and unpack and get settled in. There will be someone waiting for you outside to help you," Dr. Dickinson said and the five girls left.

They look and saw a girl with dark blue hair sitting right next to the door in a chair.

"Hi I'm Mariam," said the girl standing up.

"Hey I'm Tari! This is Sai, Whisper, Kari, and Sarah. The hamster is called Tora," Tari said instantly jumping over her friends to get in front of Mariam.

"Uhh….wow you must be really energetic," Mariam said with a slight laugh.

"No she got sugar this morning. Our dorm is 149," Kari said.

"Cool that dorm is right next to my door, but on the same floor follow me," Mariam said and the six girls started to walk out of the office.

"Now the dorms are in the south wing. Regular classes are in the east wing while the gym and your extra curricular activities are in the west wing. In the northern wing that is the cafeteria and where students go to during break. We are right now in the middle of all of that," Mariam explained.

"Right got that!" Kari said as they walk into a four stories building.

"We live on the fourth floor and you wouldn't have a problem getting up there seeing on how much you actually packed. The boy's dorm is on the other hallway across from us. There are other dorms as well so don't worry," Mariam said as they got to the fourth floor.

"Who ever said we were?" Sarah asked while looking around.

"No one did. Well here is your room. Mine'sright next door so come by when you finish unpacking," Mariam said as she walk into the door right next to theirs by ten feet.

"Oh we will be there in one minute," Kari said, but then they saw a blur of blue ran by them and ran in the room.

"Most of us will be anyways," Sarah said as an anime sweatdrop appeared on all of their heads.

They walked into the room and drop their bags into the rooms they were going to sleep in seeing how Tari already did that not to long ago and walked into the room next door.

"Hi everyone!" Tari yelled, "Guys this is Hilary, Salima, Tiffany, and Sera!"

"Hey," Kari said to everyone.

Tiffany was a girl with brownish blond hair and dark brown eyes that could be easily mistaken as black. Sera had raven black hair with bloody red streaks and sky blue iris.

"Everyone else this is Sai, Kari, Ghost, and ummm…Sarah!" Tari yelled pretending to forget her friend's names on purpose for fun.

There was an echo of "Hi"s in the room but then after that everyone was busy chatting away or doing something.

Tari still had her fake glasses on and was busy reading "A Tree Grows In Brooklyn" while Sai was leaning in a dark corner like she disappeared; Whisper was sitting on the couch drinking water that seem to keep on reappearing even though she drank it; and everyone else was sitting on the ground talking. It was around nine when everyone was going to go to sleep when Mariam said something.

"Oh hey guys don't go over to the boy's room at night when there is a racket. You might get hit by something," Mariam said.

"Yeah you should believe her. Tiffany got hit by a paperback book in the face," Hilary said while Tiffany gave her a glare.

"Okay we will let Tari loose into there room right after a couple of chocolate then," Kari said with a grin and Sarah let out a laugh while Tari was jumping up and down.

"No worries they wouldn't even listen anyways," Whisper said.

Everyone let out a laugh except for Whisper who only smiled and Sai who just left with her emotionless mask on. When the five girls got to their room Tari went off and got into a black t-shirt that showed her belly button, a black pants with belts on them, a long black jacket that reached to her ankles, and black gloves.

"Man...I hate this," Tari said as black wings sprouted on her back and surrounded her completely.

When the wings stop covering her and parted it revealed a girl with bloody red hair that reached almost to her ankles with her right eyes covered by her bangs, but then her right iris was visible which was dark blue while her left iris was black.

"And why would that be Tari? I look forward to these events," the girl said with a smirk appearing on her face. 'That's why... Erisa,' Tari's voice said in Erisa's head.

"So what are you going after tonight?" Kari asked Erisa with a grin.

"According to the news she is going to steal the famous Black Maiden Necklace. People believe that the maiden was a beautiful women who would wear a black necklace and was in search for a husband that loved her for being her. Those who tried to decieve her would have their souls taken away and be nothing but an empty shell never learning to love again," Sarah said (A/N: All of that was something I made up don't kill me!)

"Heh..so the maiden is going to come alive and do that again if she doesn't get sealed away," Kari said with a smirk.

"Yes, well watch I'm gonna steal it and it will be one enjoyable time. See ya later," Erisa said before disappearing into the darkness.

"It's suppose to get stolen at midnight and right now it is 11:50 so let's get the popcorn ready and get the tv ready," Kari said and they went to get ready for their entertainment for the night.

(A/N: Should I stop? Nah on with the chapter!)

The chase had begun for Erisa seeing as when she was flying she purposly flew into the light to be seen by the police.

"Erisa has been spotted! Get her now flying squad! Everyone else secure the primeter!" the chief yelled into a walkie-talkie.

"Heh so now they are trying extra hard right after I rob all the famous paintings around California? Interesting," Erisa said as she instantly disappeared from the sky.

"Erisa has disappeared and now the police is searching everywhere in the building trying to prevent this theif to steal the item!" The newreporter said turning to the camera.

"Erisa just likes to go and make trouble doesn't she?" Sarah asked as she pop some popcorn in her mouth.

"No duh! Didn't you see all the other things she did?" Kari asked with a smile as she stared at the tv. Sai was taking a shower seeing how it was ridiculous while Whisper was watching tv with very little interest.

"Everyone make sure no one goes in and or out any of the doors!" The chief yelled when the lights just got turned off, "Turn the lights back on now!"

When the lights got turned back on the item was gone from its case and there was some yelling heard from the back of the room.

"HA! Trying to escape from the back are you now! Everyone get to the back and make sure she doesn't escape!" the chief yelled as he ran to the back with an entire squad following after him.

Only five policemens stayed at their spot when one of them walked over to the one in front of the computer and stuck four needles into his neck. When he fell it attracted the other three policemen's attention and jumped the policemen next to current policemen on the ground. Before they could even pull out their weapons there were four needles in each of their neck making them fall down losing consicness.

"Heh, not even hard," said the policemen as he snapped his finger and he discentigrated to reveal Erisa.

When she turned to the showcase there were black feathers dancing around the item falling to the ground one-by-one.

"Now to crack their code," Erisa said to herself as she inputted the numbers 359279 and the computer shut down.

Erisa grab the necklace as she ran down the same path the police and chief took for fun. When they saw her the wings on her back sprouted back out giving two powerful flaps of red flames coming out blocking their pathes to her and to the door.

"Next time make it harder pal! And your fellow friend's are just playing dead," Erisa teased as she ran out the building and started her flight over the ocean.

The camera got one last looks at her before she disappeared into the darkness and the clock struck midnight.

"Damn and she was right there!" the chief yelled as he smashed his fist on the ground.

"Heh we all knew that she would always get away," Kari said with a smirk.

"Still it was entertaining wasn't it?" Sarah asked as she turn her head to Whisper. Whisper just shook her head and went to bed.

"Yes it was to all three of us. I think Tari found it interesting as well so all four of us! You, Tari, Erisa, and me!" Kari said and they went to bed.

A couple of minutes later Erisa appeared in the middle of the dark room and changed back.

"Even if it was fun I am exhausted!" Tari complained as she went to the kitchen and ate a bowl of rice with some vegetables and beef.

'Still you found it fun,' Erisa's voice said in her head.

"Fun of course it was! Next week I think she is going to steal the Twin-Headed Serpents of Hell," Tari said to herself.

She was only pretending to talk to no one since she doesn't want to risk getting caught.

'Oh, that thing. I hope you are ready for this one. Just touching it will activate the serpents to come alive and try to make the world hell. We are going need to wrap that in a black cloth the one your grandma gave to you before we touch it so be sure to have it before we leave,' Erisa said.

"Joy! I bet she is going have so much fun trying to get that thing," Tari said as she went to sleep.

When it was 12:30 Tari could hear shouting which instantly woke her up.

'Curses it all can't people shut up! Who'd be fighting at this hour!' Tari thought as she shift her position in her bed.

'That would be you,' Erisa chuckled in her head. A couple of minutes later Tari couldn't take it anymore and got out of her bed.

There she also saw the others up cussing except for Whisper and Sarah. Sai was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants while Sarah was wearing a white t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Whisper was wearing a black night gown with a silver embordery while Kari was wearing a pink night gown with yellow embordery. Tari looked at herself to see she was wearing a red t-shirt and dark blue baggy pants.

"I seriously think that Whisper is Sarah's sister now yours," Tari said to Kari recieving a glare from the girl.

"Get back here! You're gonna eat all the chocolate!" Kari hissed waving a bar of chocolate around while Tari shrugged and ate the chocolate bar.

Sai took Tari by the collar of her black t-shirt and dragged her over to the noisy room. Sai knocked on the door really hard once and the door opened.

"Hello?" Rei asked.

"Shut up," Sai hissed at him.

"Umm I'm sorry, but it's those two over there," Rei said motioning to the two boys on the ground. Sai's eyes narrowed as she walked in the room dragging Tari with her.

"Shut the hell up you two," Sai hissed really dangerously. The red hair boy and navy blue hair boy looked up at Sai.

"And if we don't?" Tala asked. A smirk appeared on Sai's face as she let go of Tari's collar.

The next thing they knew was that Tari was jumping on them everywhere for a really long time. Then after she jumped on the ceiling hanging upside down on the lamp making cat hissing sound at them. They saw that her eyes was now bloody red.

"What the--" Tala said, but then was cut off when Tari let go of the lamp and was now clawing his face out.

"Hmmm I was expecting a girlish scream, but-" Sai mumbled and then gave Tyson an evil look.

The next thing that came out of Tyson's mouth was a girl's scream that made Sai cover her ears. When he finally stopped, Sai started to beat up Tyson then left the room.

"Umm pardon, but what about your friend?" Rei asked Sai nervously.

"She will calm down after an hour or so. If she doesn't then just give her catnip and kick her out the window. When she calms down she'll just fall asleep, but keep an eye out for her since she may do something unthinkable later," Sai said and left.

Five minutes only past and the place already quiet down since Tala promised the girl he would shut up if she would stop trying to claw him dead. Tari then stopped, but then went on to kill Tyson, but then Tyson ran into his room and locked the door before anyone else could do anything. So instead they let her play the Playstation 2 with the game Jak and Dexter 3. She wasn't even bothering anyone then so they all went to sleep. After two hours Tari stopped playing game and decided to play a prank on all the boys for revenge. When Tari got to Tyson's room first she used a paper clip to pick lock the door and she had a smirk on her face.

'Ha I've done harder ones than these!' Tari thought as she opened the door.

She went through his stuff when she decided to grab out the eyeliner she found on the ground with Hilary's name on it. 'Perfect!' Tari thought and started to draw stuff one Tyson's face. After that she grab out her cellphone and took a picture of Tyson. She then ran to where Tyson's hat was and put glue all over it inside then stuck it on Tyson's head.

'Heh the best way to never lose something... stick to it,' Tari thought and left.

The next room she went to was Tala's room. There she drew stuff on his face as well and took a picture, but then she ran into his restroom and decided to put yellow food coloring in Tala's shampoo and conditioner bottle and shooked it up for a while before putting them back to where they belong.

'Now…what to do?' Tari thought. 'Go pull a prank on the guy you hate the most,' Erisa said.

'Hmmm..nah how about I just go to sleep,' Tari thought as she walk into a room without thinking. 'Tari! Don't fall asleep yet! Don't! You are gonna fall asleep next to someone!' Erisa yelled, but then Tari ignored her and fell on a bed before drifting off.

* * *

Crazy: Bwahahahahahaha! Wait..in fact I did that once to my uncle and cousins for making a racket when I was about to fall asleep xD 

Kausi: --U Okay so this is actually interesting and yay! I get to beat up Tyson!

Crazy: Of course you do. Anyways whose bed do you think Tari fell asleep on? Anyone is welcomed to guess for fun!

Kausi: And I thought you'd make her fall asleep on Tala's bed.

Crazy: Hmmmm…maybe I did... and maybe I didn't!

Kausi: --U uhhhh…read and review? Oh wait you already did read! xD Review people!


	2. Tari Runs off Kausi:WTH?

**Crazy**: Hi people! This is short for a couple of reasons! One I got lazy, two I had only one hour to write this, and three I have to go and get some guys to stop fighting!  
**Kausi**: Once again, Crazy is stupid! She can't even get her math work done correctly without help!  
**Crazy**: Hey that's mean on with the story before she makes it worse!  
**Disclaimer**: Crazy or Kausi doesn't own Beyblade

* * *

Brooklyn woke up and noticed that he was hugging something or someone. When he looked, he saw that he was hugging a certain person with oceanic blue hair that was starting to wake up. 

**Tari's POV**  
I was just starting to get up till I felt a pair of arms around me and smelled something. When I opened my eyes, I saw someone's chest in front of mines. All I remember that happened last was that I fell onto someone's bed since I was sleepy. When I looked up I saw a pair of green eyes staring down at me. I instantly pushed the guy and made him fall off the bed. He had orange hair and his left earring was pierced too.  
"Ehh hehehe... Sorry about that," I said weakly.

**Brooklyn's POV**  
"Ehh hehehe... Sorry about that," the girl said weakly to me. Just then she started to check if she had her clothing on still and when she found that she did she gave out a sigh.

"Don't worry I just found you in my arms when I woke up as well. So what's your name and how come you are here?" I asked the girl.

"Oh I'm Tari. My friends gave me some chocolate before setting me loose on your two friends that was making a racket early in the morning," Tari said with a sheepish grin. I got up and threw her a pair of clothing before grabbing a pair for myself.

"Well Tari I'm Brooklyn. You could go and change into those. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be walking around in your night clothes," I said as I pointed to what she was currently wearing. She was wearing a black night gown that stops at the back of her knees.

"Yeah I would! Thanks Brook!" Tari said.

"Brook?" I asked turning around to look at her. I barely met this girl and yet she is already giving me a nickname? Guess she gets use to things really quickly.

"Sorry I tend to like to go and make up nicknames for my friends," Tari said before disappearing into the restroom. When she came out the clothes I gave her seemed to have been big on her, but then she was smaller than me so there was nothing I could do about it.

**Normal POV**

"Well looks like that will have to do for now," Brooklyn said before he went into the restroom. Tari gave out a sigh as she went to the bed and sat down on it. 'Erisa... you took over and changed my clothing didn't you?' Tari thought. 'Now why would I?' Erisa asked snickering. 'Because you are snickering,' I thought back. Just then Brooklyn came out of the restroom in his own clothes.

"Come on now. I guess I'll introduce you to the other guys and we will go to Mariam's place," Brooklyn said with a smile. Tari got up and when they went outside Rei saw Tari and gave out a sigh.

"Guys I found her," Rei said.

Tala and Tyson appeared in front of Tari with really mad faces. Tyson had a pair of glasses on with some stars drawn on his left check. On the tip of his nose there was a black dot that was suppose to look like a clowns nose while on the right there was the words "I'm a retarded person" with little rabbits around it. On Tala there were the words "Angel Girl" written on his forehead. On his left check there was cat heads drawn everywhere and on the right there were little black hearts and stars. Tala's hair was a faded yellow color and to make things worse Brooklyn and Tari started to laugh, but Tari fell to the ground laughing. She wouldn't stop even though tears were coming out of her eyes. When she looked at them again she laughed even harder.

"So Brooklyn why was she in your room?" Rei asked.

"Dunno ask her. When I woke up I found her on my bed sleeping," Brooklyn said.

"What did you do to my hat!" Tyson yelled.

"What do you mean? Your hat is on your head isn't it? Nothing is wrong with it," Tari said. Just then Tyson tried to take the hat off, but then it didn't come off.

"What do you mean it is okay!" Tyson yelled even more furious. Tari covered her mouth, but it was pretty obvious she was giggling at Tyson.

"Well guessing from how there is something white at the side of your head that means someone glued it onto your head!" Tari yelled laughing even harder now. Everyone had a sweat drop when a pink hair girl came bursting through the door.

"Tari what the hell are you doing!" the pink hair girl exclaimed. She looked from Tyson to Tala and then she was also on the ground laughing clutching her stomach while she was at it.

"OH MY FCKEN GOD! Tari I couldn't believe you did that!" the pink hair girl yelled.

"Yes I know that is so priceless!" Tari yelled and quickly took a picture of Tyson and Tala then ran out the door.

"Who are you?" Rei asked the pink hair girl that reminded him of Mariah a bit, but then she was different in her own ways as well.

"Hahahaha... well okay I'm Kari. I came to get Tari before she could pull any pranks, but I see she already did. The eye liner will come off at night time when you take a shower. The yellow food coloring will come off in a couple of days," Kari said getting up really slowly.

"Okay what about my hat getting off my head!" Tyson yelled trying to pull it off.

"Well I really wouldn't know. Look at the bright side it won't get lost now will it?" Kari asked before disappearing out the room. Everyone was in Mariam's room after five minutes.

"Hi boys," Tari said with a humongous grin on her face.

"AHHHHH THE SHE-DEVIL!" Tyson yelled. The moment everyone had a change to see Tala and Tyson everyone was on the ground laughing except for the five American girls, Rei, Brooklyn, and Kai.

"Shut up she was the one that did this to us!" Tala yelled sending Tari a death glare.

"Sorry Sir! By the way no offense, but you look a bit crazy to me," Tari said in an innocent voice hiding behind Brooklyn. Brooklyn and the other boys around him jumped. Tari was across from them behind the table and somehow she appeared right behind Brooklyn.

"Well this is Miguel, Kai, Brooklyn, Tala, Tyson, Max, and I am Rei," Rei said pointing to each person.

"Well hello! I am Tari! That is Kari, Whisper, Sai, and Sarah! The hamster's name is Tora!" Tari said still having a grin on her face. After that everyone sat down and ate breakfast. When it was around ten o'clock they went to the auditorium for the Welcoming Ceremony. Afterwards they went to the office to get their schedules. When it was noon everyone was really bored until Tari ran off and ditch everyone.

"Dam you guys we are missing a certain person," Sarah said looking around.

"Ummm Tari is missing... OH SHIT!" Kari yelled.

"Why is there something wrong with that?" Rei asked.

"Yes there is something wrong when she is let out loose right after she had chocolate," Kari said giving Max a glare.

"Then where should we check?" Miguel asked.

"Well Mariam, Max, and Rei, and Salima go check the south wing. Kai, Sai, Tala and I will go check the northern wing. Miguel, Whisper, Max, and Mariam go check the western wing. Brooklyn and Sarah you will go check the eastern wing with Tora. That should do it! Now let's get our asses moving!" Kari yelled and everyone left.

* * *

Kausi: Sorry that it's short and if you see some mistakes SORRY! I had to rush editing the story for my friend. She hates commas xD anyways REVIEW PLEASE! And Crazy is currently working on the next chapter as usual! It might be posted up tomorrow. THE NEXT CHAPTERS MAY BE SHORT! 


	3. Matchmaking Idea

Crazy: AHHHHH I messed up on the pairings for the search of Tari! Also I typed it, but then i lost all the information before I could even send it to Kausi aka SaiWong TT.TT  
SaiWong: ...Baka  
Crazy: WHAAAA! Oh well from what I could remember these are the suppose-to-be group searchers!  
Brooklyn, Sarah, Tora (hamster!) - Eastern Wing  
Kai, Tala, Hilary, Sai - Southern Wing  
Miguel, Rei, Salima, Whisper - Western Wing  
Tyson, Max, Mariam - Northern Wing  
Disclaimer: okay so if Crazy and SaiWong owned Beyblade which they don't we would be missing a couple of bladers here and there...  
Crazy: ... DIE DISCLAIMER!

* * *

"Okay everyone get your ass over here right now!" Kari yelled to the group she was with. They have check everywhere around the Northern Wing, but then they couldn't find Tari still. 

"Why did we have to check in the cafeteria?" Mariam asked as Tyson jumped the food and Max tried to stop him from doing so.

"She might come here for the sugar! Stay around this area until I come back. I am going to go and check up on the roof," Kari said before she started to climb a tree and made a jump for the roof which she made to with ease. 'Tari wait when I find you my hands will be around your,' Kari thought until a blue blur pasted her attracting her attention away from her thoughts.

"Tari get back here!" Kari yelled as she started a chase for the oceanic blue hair girl.

"No! I still have something to do," Tari yelled referring to the bag of pictures she had.

"Like what!" Kari yelled as she slowly started to gain up on Tari.

"This!" Tari yelled as she threw the pictures off the roof to where there were many students. Each on was grabbing a picture to see what it was and the picture was showing how Tala and Tyson currently looked. Everyone started to burst into laughter and made a jump for the other pictures Tari was throwing.

"Tari's revenge looks more of a prank," Kari said as she mentally slap herself. Afterwards Tari disappeared before Kari even noticed and anger was boiling up inside of her when she noticed.

"TARI GET BACK HERE!" Kari yelled, but then Tari was already gone. "Shit," was the last word that came out of her mouth before she left. 'Hehehehehe..that was so fun I wanna do it again!' Tari thought in her head. 'Really? Let me do it next time!' Erisa yelled. 'Nooo you get to do the fun exciting stealing!' Tari thought back. She made a turn at a corner and accidentally bumped into someone and she fell.

"Ow!" they both said in usion. Tari opened her eyes to see a fimilar pair of green eyes she saw this morning.

"Uh oh," Tari said as she tried to get away, but then Brooklyn had already grab her arm.

"Come on Tari. Sarah is on the other side of the building. You got some people worried about you did you know that?" Brooklyn asked as he pulled Tari over to where he was standing.

"Yes, but I could take care of myself," Tari said sounding like a little kid. Brooklyn let out a laugh as he pulled Tari closer to him.

"I know you could, but I just met you so how should I know the way you take care of yourself?" Brooklyn asked as he hug Tari. "I only met you and yet I am already having some feelings for you... You must be really good at making people have feelings for you just meeting them in one day," Brooklyn said and Tari gave him a smile before hugging him back.

"Yep that's me!" Tari chirped when someone just pulled her out of Brooklyn's arm and started to hug her. Brooklyn gave the boy a glare for doing that to Tari.

"Hello Cutie," the boy said. Tari looked up to see a blond boy with blue eyes.

'Grrrrr EVIL BASTARD! HE KILLED THE ROMANCE BETWEEN YOU AND BROOKLYN!' yelled a different voice in Tari's head.

'Who are you!' Tari thought as she struggled a bit to get out of the blond boy's grasp.

'Someone that will be awaken soon. Your friend Erisa has been taking my place for a while, but then...' the voice trailed off.

"But then what!" Tari yelled. Both boys were looking at Tari now. 'Was she talking to someone?' Brooklyn thought.

"Oh sorry carry on," Tari said as she went back trying to get out of the boy's grasp.

"Let her go Sean. Can't you see she doesn't want to be with you?" Brooklyn asked. Leo gave Brooklyn a smirk as his grip tighten around Tari's body.

"Oh but she is too cute to be let loose out to people like you," Sean said in a sickening way that got Tari to make a face at him.

"It's her choice Sean... Let her go," Brooklyn said dangerously low.

"Why so you could just take her away to your room?" Sean asked still hugging Tari.

"No so he could take me back to my friends. I could take care of myself," Tari said.

"Really now? Well you could go with Brooklyn if you could get out first," Sean said with a grin on his face as his arm wrapped around Tari even tighter now.

"Gladly," Tari sneered as she elbowed Sean in the stomach first so his grip would loosen a bit.

She took the opportunity to just turn around and punch him in the face causing him to have a bleeding nose and was now on the ground unconscious.

"Idiot," Tari said coldly still staring at the body on the ground before turning around with a smile on her face again, "So where are we going?"

"Come on. I'll call the others to meet us in our room... I can't believe you actually ran around in my clothes," Brooklyn said looking at the clothes Tari was wearing.

"Oops I forgot!" Tari said as she sent Brooklyn a grin. After everyone got back into the dorm Tari and her friends were staying at Tari just ran into her room to be spared from the yelling she was going to get from Kari and went on the internet.

_(Sai: Ok.. To the part of MSN! **Do know that this is an internet chat going on so grammar wouldn't matter to me or Crazy!**)_

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR**! Signed on  
**I'm ultra bored** **Signed on**

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! Says**:  
HI!

**I'm ultra bored says:**  
hi how u always get in trouble this time?

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! Says:**  
ran off again XD i just got sugar too! then when me friend found me some weird guy name sean shows up and starts hugging me and since he wouldn't let me go i beat him up

**i'm ultra bored says:**  
...idiot...

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! says:**  
well i'm bored! i want sugar! i want to play a game! XP

**i'm ultra bored says:**  
does everyone else have a bf?  
GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! says:  
I think Sarah with someone... not sure...

**i'm ultra bored changed to making evil plans now  
**

** making evil plans now says:**  
go play matchmaking

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! says:**  
okay! SaiXKai! KariXTala! WhisperXMiguel!

** making evil plans says:**

Who?

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! says:**  
Oh yeah you will have to come over to find out Tori!

** making evil plans says:**  
riteeeee... anyways you got a boyfriend yet? from what I was told my yukito he told me you nearly started to have a relationship with someone

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! says:**  
YUKITO GOES TO MY SCHOOL! how come i haven't seen him yet! i haven't seen him for decades!

** making evil plans says:**  
maybe you were too blind to notice him... or he is in his disguise once again.

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! says:**  
i hate his disguise! i could never tell if he is a normal person or just someone in a costume!

**Who Am I joined the conversation  
**

**Who Am I says:**  
dam girl you like to cause trouble don't cha?

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! says:**  
YUKITO! what cha doing? where are you? how come i haven't seen you? what classes do you take?

** making evil plans says:**  
hey i have to go. go play catch up! later!

** making evil plans has left the conversation  
**

**Who Am I says:**  
well you will find out soon. just don't go off beating people up will you?

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! says:**  
fine... but could I if someone tries to hurt me?

**Who Am I says:**  
fine, but be sure not to go off pasting the rated teens stuff too. if you do i'll kill the guy and then lecture you.

**GOT IN TROUBLE! GIVEME SUGAR! says:**  
OO nooooo i don't wanna be lectured!

**Who Am I says:**  
good now go and have fun school starts tomorrow.

**Who Am I has left the conversation.**

(_Sai: **Seriously** Crazy needs to tell whose who -.- Don't worry I'll tell her to add that in the next chapter…)_

Tari gave out a sigh as she closed her laptop. 'Yay! Yukito goes to this school too!' Tari said happildy. 'Tari go outside and enjoy your day! Tomorrow night we need to steal the Twin-Headed Serpents of Hell,' Erisa said before disappearing in Tari mind. 'Dam lady never let's me talk,' Tari thought and she went outside to enjoy the rest of her day.

* * *

Crazy: OO I'm bored! so much for short!  
SaiWong: ... idiot...  
Crazy: Now we all know who Sai belongs too! Sai belongs to Sai xD  
SaiWong: That was stupid right there.  
Crazy: Meanie... anyways people wanna guess who Tori and Yukito is? And who was the other voice inside her head that wasn't Erisa?... I forgot what I was gonna say! Oh yes if people wants me to add in their characters in this fic just send me an e-mail with your character in it and I'll see what I can do!  
SaiWong: -- Review...Crazy makes a lot of mistakes…during typing that is.. 


	4. Another Stealing Scene

Crazy: Yay! Another chapter done! I was having a pain trying to get ideas for this chapter at school!  
Sai: Well you wouldn't even pay attention anyways  
Crazy: Yeah that's true... so anyways I killed the Disclaimer by accident or he ran off so I hired a new one with sugar!  
Tari: SUGAR!  
Crazy: Here you go! hands Tari a bag of sugar  
Tari: YESSSS! Okay Crazy or Sai doesn't own Beyblade, but they own Whisper, Kari, Sarah, Sai, Yukito, Leo, Tori, and ME!  
Sai: **Mental Note:** _kill _**Crazy** later...

* * *

It was the next day when everyone's classes started, but then there was already a racket just from trying to get Tyson up. 

"Dam it Tyson. Wake up already," Rei growled for once losing his patience.

"Oooooohhhh… Rei is losing his temper," Tari said acting like a little kid. Everyone noticed ever since yesterday when Tari was found, Tari and Brooklyn seemed closer.

"Yeah and Tari already has a boyfriend," Kari said with a twisted evil teasing voice.

"Oh please! Shouldn't you be going off bragging about how Erisa is going to steal the Twin-Headed Serpents of Hell?" Tari asked as she slipped her hand into Brooklyn's hand.

"Oh yeah! Tonight everyone over at our room to watch it with popcorn! I have a feeling it will be really interesting," Kari said as she sent Tari a smirk and recieved a glare back. Everyone just then remembered about Tyson when they heard his snore.

"Okay Sai!" Sarah yelled a bit pissed off seeing how if this keeps up they might be late on their first day of school. Sai then came in with a bucket of water, but it seemed the water was boiling water. The next minute she threw the hot boiling water on Tyson and he jumped pretty high.

"Hey Brook that was only about five feet he jumped! Pretty high for him! Doesn't he weight like five hundred pounds?" Tari asked. Everyone's head turned to Tari. Once again she was insulting someone, but then everyone knows how clueless she is.

"Hey I don't even weight close to that!" Tyson yelled then he went off yelling at Sai. When he was finished Sai just flicked him off and left, but then putted the bucket on his head first. Everyone laughed at the sight, but then Tari manage to control her laughter and said something.

"Hey guys did I forget to mention we are in a band?" Tari asked.

"We as in..." Max trailed off. Tari smiled at Max for a minute before pushing him into Mariam.

"Hehe I couldn't resist! You two look sooo kawaii together! Okay as I mean in we I ment Kari, Whisper, Sarah, and I. Sai is the manager that keeps things in order, but never likes to listen to us play since she likes silence," Tari explained, "You are all invited to watch us play tomorrow night so be sure to keep that part free!"

"Right I'll come that's for sure," Brooklyn said with a smile. Tari smiled back as now it was Tala's turn to push Tari into Brooklyn.

"Ha there's another couple!" Tala yelled and tried to make it to the door, but then Tari instantly pushed Kari into Tala.

"Ha there's another couple!" Tari yelled and pushed Whisper to Miguel, "And there's the last one done!" The next minute Tari was out the room with an angry Tala and Kari on her tail.

"TARI WHEN MY HANDS GET AROUND YOUR NECK I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAVE NEVER DONE THAT!" Kari yelled.

"TARI I'M GONNA KILL YOU SO GET BACK HERE!" Tala screamed.

Around the building you could first see a blue of blue followed by a pink and red blur. By the time everyone got outside they saw Tari was jumping around from roofs to trees and anything else she could jump on followed by Kari who was trying to intercept her jumps. Tala was busy just following Tari around instead.

"HA HA YOU CAN NEVER CATCH ME! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Tari yelled.

Everyone now was certain that Tari had sugar, but then when Brooklyn came Tari jumped over to him and used him as a shield. Now Kari and Tala had stopped instantly and pulled out their camera/cell phones and took a picture of it. Tari just then grabbed their phones and camera and deleted the pictures.

"Here you go," Tari said and went back off running over to the east wing. Everyone had an anime sweatdrop then started to head to their classes.

**Later that night**

"Kari everyone is going to be here! What will I do!" Tari yelled at the pink hair girl.

"Ummm you have work I'll cover ya now get your ass going!" Kari yelled and kicked the oceanic blue hair girl out the window. 'Oh boy the devil will kill me for that later...' Kari thought as Tari left the area to go and do her work. Just then she heard everyone starting to come to the door as her ears started to perk.

"Hi guys!" Kari yelled as she opened the door to let them in.

She left to her room to transform since that night was the night of the first new full moon of the night. She looked in the mirror and saw she still had most of her appearance the same unless you count the white cat ears, her nails are longer, and her new sharp cat teeth. 'Oh boy I'm gonna get killed for this too! Dam Whisper! She get to be the easter demon!' Kari cursed. When she left her room everyone stared at her and she started to go off making the popcorn.

"No it's a costume I love to wear!" Kari lied as she went to turn on the tv to the news channel.

"We have recieved a warning letter that Erisa will be stealing the famous Twin-Headed Serpents of Hell at the stroke of midnight like the previous item--" the news reporter said, but then Kari changed the channel.

"What was that for?" Tyson yelled. Kari gave out a sigh as she went to a draw filled with DVDs.

"Well it is only ten since you guys came so earily. Knowing Erisa it would only take her five minutes to steal the freakin thing like what she did with all the previous items. I recorded every single thing Erisa did when she was stealing the items. And she does make her get away with the item at that precise time. She is a person of her word," Kari explained as she pulled out a stack of DVDs and started to get more.

"Wanna watch from the very first appearance she made? Only five minutes long each item," Kari said and she pulled out a whole lot more.

"Yeesh she knows how to steal a lot," Rei said as he grab a random DVD that had the words "Erisa II". Kari nodded as she pop in a DVD and they all sat to watch. After watching only half of the first DVD Kari stopped it and turned on to the news.

"Heh time for the real show! Next time we could finish!" Kari yelled as she putted in a different DVD to record what would happen.

** At the site **

'Tari if you don't say anything I'll stay in this form longer and hit if off with your boyfriend,' Erisa thought trying to get Tari to speak once again.

'Stay away from him,' Tari said with a dangerous voice.

'Yes I got you to talk!' Erisa thought back.

They were currently sitting ontop of the town square clock and their wings were currently gone for now. 'Time for work!' Erisa thought and their black wings sprouted on her back and took off. Once again she flew into the light and made a dive at the water.

'Let's see according to this the Serpents of Hell are in a underground ruin! Get use to this girl because we still have to go after the other water atifacts so they won't drown the world,' Erisa thought.

'But the Serpents of Hell... isn't that fire?' Tari said.

'Yes it is, but then it was put underwater to keep it stable. Someone is trying to release their power...' Erisa said as she made for the underground ruin. They past the suba divers and for the fun of it Erisa purpously swam above a diver and cutted their oxygen line with her knife.

"Thanks," Erisa said to the diver before swimming off. She then stopped swimming, but then accidentally stopped ontop a trap and nets exploded out catching her in it.

"Sea Squad Erisa has been caught go over there right now!" the chief yelled into his walkie-talkie. 'Heh got you Erisa,' the chief thought. Just then a pair of nets drifted off onto the surface followed by the Sea Squad.

"Sir she escaped it before we could get to her!" one of them yelled. The chief was enraged and nearly broke the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Go get her NOW!" the chief roared.

The Sea Squad didn't need to be told twice to do something and they dove into the water once again in a search for the girl. The squad was separated into groups of three the least and five the most. Just then the traps they placed underneath them got set off and they were stuck in the net. They started to scream for help while above the surface the chief was getting mad even more.

"Set them off!" the chief yelled. Just then he started to press the button to disable the traps and alarm, but it didn't work.

"Sir someone has overwritten the codes! We can't control them!" one of the police yelled. The chief gave a low growl as he turned his attention to a different screen.

"How far did she made it?" the chief growled as he looked at the screens showing what was going on in the ruins. Just then a red dot appeared on a blue screen showing the blue print of the ruins on a different screen. 'Hmm if she made it that far she won't get any farther with our traps,' the chief thought.

"Set the gates off now," the chief said and the police instantly pressed a blue button.

** In the ruins  
**

Erisa just then saw gates going down and sprinted past them to make it to a room with more halls. Just then another pair of gates was going down on every single one of them. She then had to sprint to make it in the hall when there was another gate only three feets above the ground. Erisa ran and had to slide past the gate and nearly got her head hit by the sharp spears of the gate.

"Intresting! They are trying really hard today," Erisa said panting before she got up and head her way.

** To the police **

"Everyone get to ruins now! You get me a boat ready! I want to handcuff her myself in person," the chief said positive that he had captured the girl.

When he made it to the ruins Erisa wasn't there and he slammed his hand on the wall. 'Damn! She's not here! Guess we should leave. This place looks like it will crumble down any minute,' the chief thought and left the ruins mad. He got back on the boat to see how far has Erisa proceeded in the ruins. She only made to the part where the roads were cut off and there was also a little surprise.

** To Erisa **

Erisa just then shot what looked like a gun, but then a spear with a string attached to it came out of the gun. Erisa eyed wall for a minute before doing a flip forward to dodge the laser just shot at her and the string she just made. She sucessfully made it across with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't even need that thing," Erisa said before proceeding even more. She stopped at a statue holding a red orb with fire inside it. The fire in the orb was still dancing around like it was just lit.

"Very nice to see you Queen of Hell. Your daughter and I will be here to take your precious statue from you for a while," Erisa said as she put a feather in front of the orb. The feather grew a red color and the orb reacted by glowing the same color. Just then the wall blocking off their path moved. Erisa now ran in the newly found path to see a statue.

The statue had two serpents entwine together looking ready to bit each other's head off, but then there was a miniture version of the orb with the fire between the two snake heads. Erisa pulled out a shiny bloody red cloth out from her pocket and wrapped it around the statue before placing it in her bag.

"Done," Erisa sang before disappearing from the ruins and appeared flying above the lights in the sky.

"Once again I won! So until another time!" Erisa said before blowing a kiss and a wink at the camera. Her wings then covered her body completely and she disappeared, once again like she was never there. Then it stroke midnight.

** Over to the group **

"Oh wow she's hot!" Tala blurted out and got hit on the head by Kari.

"Ooooo I sense some jealousy!" someone said with a cold voice that sended shiver down everyone's spine. Everyone turned to the door to see Tari and Whisper standing there.

"And where have you two been?" Kari asked seeing how there were smirks on both Tari's and Whisper's face.

"Sarah was with us too," Tari said as Sarah came in with a grin instead of a smirk.

"Like she said where were you two?" Sai hissed appearing out of no where narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry Sai! All we have been doing was working on some stuff for the band tomorrow! Kari we have pratice at five tomorrow!" Tari yelled before heading off her room to sleep.

"Didn't she forget to say hi to someone?" Tyson asked when Tari's head just poke out the door.

"Hi everyone! Brook could you come in for a second I need to talk to you about something!" Tari yelled. Brooklyn nodded and walked over to Tari's room. When Tari shut the door everyone raised an eyebrow as Kari dragged Sarah, Whisper, and Sai over to their own room to talk to them about something.

"How come Tari is acting like nothing happened!" Kari hissed. Every time after stealing something Tari would usually complain on how tired she was and just wanted to sleep, but today she seemed full of energy.

"That's what I wanted to know. It's weird for her like she suddenly gain some energy from someone," Sarah said looking at the ground.

"Also what have you two really been doing?" Sai asked still with a cold and angry voice.

"We went to get some things ready. For some reason Tari asked us to get these stuff for her," Sarah said as Whisper handed them a piece of paper with a list of items on them. Sai and Kari read what was on the list as their face turned pale.

"No... this can't be happening," Kari said.

"That's true. She is the youngest out of all of us isn't she?" Whisper asked.

"No... she is actually the oldest followed by Sai, then Whisper, me, and Sarah is actually the youngest," Kari answered shaking her head. Kari then barged out of her room and ran into Tari's room to see...

* * *

Crazy: Even though I hate cliffies I need to get some more ideas for the next chapter xD  
Sai: Then why did you even type up to that much!  
Crazy: Dunno... I don't need more ideas for that part, but then it still would be a cliffy anyways so I'll just stop early so people could get their brain a rest!  
Sai: Yeah right!  
Tari: ... why do I have to steal stuff with her? points to Erisa  
Erisa: because you do now live with it  
Tari: Kari would do much better!  
Kari: Noooooo you need to use your energy on something else besides driving us crazy like Crazy here!  
Crazy: Hey!  
Rei: that is true...  
Sai: --U Review please...  
Tari: Don't you need to kill Crazy?  
Sai: Thanks for the reminder goes off trying to kill Crazy  
Crazy: AHHHHH TARIIII! 


	5. Close the FREAKEN DOOR

Crazy: Yay I'm back! I just found out that I could use notepad from checking the things, but I never did checked it XD  
Sai: Idiot... not like you would use the italics, bolds, and underlines anyways. I had to do that.  
Crazy: Yes you did!  
Tari: HAHAHAHAA  
Sai: I didn't kill you yet.Crazy: O.O I'm THE FREAKING WRITER! Of course you can't kill me yet!  
Tari: She doesn't own Beyblade or DN Angel! All my stealing has been based on that XD

* * *

"Tari I need to..OH MY FUCKING GOD! LOCK THE DOOR PEOPLE!" Kari yelled as she closed the door instantly. 

"What happened?" Sarah asked her eyes widen. Everyone else was watching as well seeing how they were all in the living room.

"You don't want to know... you don't want to know," Kari said as she lifelessly walked into her room. Tala had a frown on his face and went to into Kari's room. Everyone's eyes was widen right now. Kari was actually not paying attention to anything now. Sarah curiously opened the door then closed it.

"She was right... you don't want to know," Sarah said and ran into her room to play with Tora. Whisper opened the door then ran off into her room. Sai just went into her room seeing how everyone else ran into their rooms Tari and Brooklyn must have been doing something rated M for mature people only. She was mature, but then she didn't want to see it. Tyson on the other hand stupidly opened the door and saw Brooklyn and Tari making out.

"OMFG! GET A ROOM!" Tyson yelled. Tari sent Tyson a death glare and then Brooklyn sent one right after.

"Newsflash, Tyson this is my room! SO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE!" Tari yelled. Tyson ran out of the room, but then Tari was right after him trying to kill him. Hilary went into Tari's room to see Brooklyn walking out with a happy smile on his face.

"Okay loverboy what happened?" Hilary asked. Before Brooklyn could say anything Mariam and Salima join Hilary to find out what happened in Tari's room.

"Nothing... all we did was kiss," Brooklyn said with a smile on his face still.

"More like suck each other's brain out!" Sarah yelled from her room.

Just then Tari ran into Sarah's room for a minute and shut the door. The next thing they heard was yelling, fighting, and then silence. Brooklyn ran in the room to check on Tari, but then found Tari and Sarah standing at a door shocked. Brooklyn went to see and saw Tala and Kari kissing. Kari's back was on the wall and Tala's arms was wrapped around her waist. Both of their eyes were closed or else they would have been on their feets ready to kill the two girls by now. Brooklyn sliently closed the door and the two girls snapped out of their trance.

"What did we just saw?" Tari asked Sarah.

"I think I saw someone pretending to be Kari making out with Tala," Sarah said. Before anyone could do anything Tari was out the door yelling out on the top of her lungs.

"THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Tari yelled running around the room.

Sai came out of her room and slapped herself. Whisper came out of her room and just stood there while Tari was running around. Brooklyn was about to go and talk to Tari when Sarah pulled his arm back.

"Don't. She'll kill you," Sarah hissed. Brooklyn had a confused look on his face, but then a girl came in the room and she looked pissed. The girl had light blue hair that could have been mistaken as silver hair. Her eyes were dark blue and she was just wearing a black t-shirt with black baggy pants. The girl went over to the screaming girl and slapped her.

"Shut up," the girl hissed. Tari gave the girl a glare at first, but then she ended up hugging the girl instead.

"TORI! YOU ARE HERE!" Tari yelled.

Once again Tori slapped Tari. Tyson poked Tari on the shoulder and the next minute he was on the ground. Tyson gave out a yelp as Tari's eyes changed to bloody red once again like the first night they met. Hilary ran over to help Tyson as the other boys ran over to pulled Tari away from Tyson. Tari was obviously wanting to twist Tyson's arm right off, but then the interfered just in time. Kari and Tala came out of their room to see what the commotion was all about when they saw Tari was on the verge to kill Tyson.

"What the hell didn't she take her medication!" Kari yelled as she ran into Tari's room.

"Apparently she didn't," Sarah muttered as Kari past by her. Kari came out of Tari's room a couple minutes later with water and forced Tari to drink it. When Tari did drink it and finished she fell asleep.

"You get her to her room. You take him to his room. She didn't break it don't worry. It's a bit sore that's all." Kari said.

Tala smiled at Kari as he wrap his arms around Kari.

"EWWWWWW! Get a room you two!" Tari yelled. Kari walked over to Tari and smacks the top of her head.

"Didn't you ever take your medicine?" Kari asked.

"No never did and never wanted to," Tari replied as she got up and went into her room.

"Okay what got her work up?" Kari asked looking at everyone else who was still here. The only people around that didn't belong in the dorm were Tala and Brooklyn.

"She saw you and Tala making out," Brooklyn said. The next minute he dash out of the room so Kari and Tala couldn't get a chance to kill him.

"Tala didn't you lock the door?" Kari asked as an anime vein appeared on her head.

"Yes," Tala said. Kari went in her room and found the other door attached to her room that led to Sarah's room.

"No wonder," Kari muttered as she closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Crazy: O.O Yeesh…people stop making out!  
Tari: ... You are the writer   
Crazy: You had to get together with Brooklyn now go and pay him a visit! I'll be typing the next chappies later!  
Sai:…idiot 


	6. Tari's Idenity

Sai: We're backkk.. and Crazy was crazy enough to type two chapters and send it to me through email so in this case we're sorry for not updating we has the CALIFORNIA STATE TESTING CURRENTLY AND WE'RE REALLY BUSY NOW…so two chapter updates this week

Kari: Crazy and Sai doesn't own Beyblade or DN Angel, but then chacters that doesn't even belong in Beyblade.

* * *

"Sai, could you help them with the pig again?" Tari asked in a more matured voice than from last night. 

Everyone stared at Tari like she was either an alien or someone else trying to impersonate Tari. Tari gave everyone a glare back as she put her hands on her hips.

"You did make me take that medicine. These are their side effect which makes me sound more different than how I usually am," Tari said glaring at everyone with bloody red eyes once again.

Everyone was still staring at her and since Tari wanted to throw her anger at someone she went into Tyson's room. One second there was silence until they heard someone screaming their hearts out. Everyone ran into the room and saw Tari was pulling both of Tyson's ears really hard.

"What the hell was that for!" Tyson yelled as he rubs his ears when Tari finally stopped.

"For not waking up pig," Tari stated and left the room. Brooklyn followed her out the room first then a couple of minutes later everyone else left. When Tyson finally came down he saw Tari was sitting on the roof.

"Hey why is Tari sitting on the roof?" Tyson asked.

"Oh my fucking god! Tyson could see!" Kari yelled dramatically like it was the end of the world.

"Wouldn't that be something Tari would usually do?" Whisper asked.

"No," an icy voice said.

Everyone looked at the direction the voice came and saw a girl sitting on the roof where Tari was recently sitting on. The girl had red hair that looks like Tala's with two strands on the side of her head held by two dark red strings and her iris were red. On her neck there was a red choker that showed two red horns on it, but otherwise she was wearing the same clothing Tari was wearing, which was a sleeveless black shirt with black pants.

"Who are you?" Sai asked narrowing her eyes at the newcomer (A/N: Yeesh Sai stop narrowing your eyes so much! Sai: hits Crazy on the head.)

"Nice of you to ask, but you already know who I am Sai. I'll just say that my name is Seijin," the girl said sending everyone an icy smile.

"Soooo... Seijin... Where is Tari?" Kari asked eyeing Seijin dangerously.

"Oh Tari... You mean the Daughter of the Devil?" Seijin asked.

Whisper froze from what she was doing, Kari just stared at Seijin with shock, Sarah just closed her eyes, and Sai remained unfazed.

"So she is the Daughter of the Devil? She doesn't even act like it!" Kari yelled.

"Well I am supposed to be training the Daughter of the Devil the correct things to obtain the title... and she has already learned some of it without my help. The Daughter of the Devil's Sister is supposed to be the Reaper. She will learn how to become the Reaper soon enough unless she already has," Seijin said.

"What are you talking about?" Brooklyn asked turning from Sai to Seijin.

'No please leave him out of this Seijin or else I'll cut your brain out and rip it to shreds! Then I'll burn them and make sure they go to where it belongs!' Tari threatened in Seijin's head.

'Please why would I want to harm him? He looks fairly cute... besides you are already taking half a step to learn how to become like what I am suppose to be teaching you Daughter of the Devil,' Seijin thought in a taunting way.

'... Stay away from him I'm warning you,' Tari said.

"Why your girlfriend is the Daughter of the Devil! She didn't want to tell you because then she was afraid you would leave her and think she is some fool. If you do that then she would have no choice, but to send you to hell or I would do it for her," Seijin said laughing.

"Stop sprouting lies and tell me where Tari is right now," Brooklyn hissed.

"Come and get me then," Seijin said.

Brooklyn was about to run at Seijin when he felt someone's hands pulling his arm back. When he looked he saw that Tori were pulling his arms.

"Don't, she will kill you and I mean it," Tori whispered in Brooklyn's ear.

Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay so Seijin you decided to take your sweet time coming out! Now Tari has school so go to sleep and you could come and mess around with her life a night," Tori said.

"Fine then, Reaper. I'll come back at night when I'm a lot stronger with the assistance of the Twin-Headed Serpent of Hell," Seijin said simply.

Seijin jumped off the roof and red wings sprouted on her back before covering her body completely. Then when the wings disappeared Tari was on her knees on the balcony sitting in a corner. Brooklyn then walked over to Tari followed by Sai, Kari, Whisper, and Sarah.

"Tari?" Brooklyn asked.

Tari looked at Brooklyn for a minute before looking away and closing her eyes at the same time.

"Tari it is alright. It is not your fault this is happening," Brooklyn said.

"Tari stop feeling so down before I go off stuffing sugar in your mouth to get you hyper," Kari said holding a bowl of sugar in her hand.

"Kari don't you dare," Whisper said.

"... She isn't talking I made up my mind too bad!" Kari yelled and made a lunge at Tari with the bowl.

Whisper took the bowl out of Kari's hand and threw it to Tala before Kari could do anything. Kari ran into Whisper and noticed the bowl of sugar was with Tala and ran to jump him for it. The bowl went from Tala to Tyson, then to Max, followed by, Miguel, Mariam, Hilary, Salima, Rei, and then lastly to Kai. Everyone who held the bowl got knocked down by Kari then when it came to Kai, Kari stopped instantly. Kai was holding the bowl up in the air and when Kari tried to jump for it she couldn't reach it. Tari looked at Kari for a while and saw what happened and let out only a small giggle.

"Tari are you better yet?" Sai hissed. (Sai: Good god…you make me sound like a bad guy -.-)

It was pretty obvious Sai didn't have any pity for anyone, but was just pretending to be cold-hearted at the moment. Tari nodded and when she stood up she just sat down once again to miss a shuriken that would have hit her head if she stayed up.

"Who the hell thinks they could throw shurikens at my friend and gets away with it?" Tori hissed and jumped off the balcony to find whoever threw it.

"... Stupid people," Tari said before getting back on her feet.

"Tari I have been wondering something," Kari said.

"What is it?" Tari asked curiously.

"Why do you wear fake glasses?" Kari asked with a smirk on her face before she ran out holding Tala's hand.

"... She is just lying!" Tari yelled and ran out the room before anyone else could question her.

"... Those are fake glasses," Whisper said and left.

* * *

Crazy: Heh I told you the preview of the seventh chapter Sai now the sixth xD  
Sai:... I'm gonna kill you for that.  
Crazy: SOOOOOO what other curses does the other girls have? Wanna guess?  
Sai: I would say now for some reasons  
Crazy: And those reasons are...  
Sai: You are crazy, stupid, and immature  
Crazy: So cruel so cruel! TT  
Tari: That is the truth for you!  
Sai: Review please, but no flamers I guess... 


	7. A NORMAL SCHOOL DAY

Crazy: Hmmm I never mentioned anything about their school much now do I?  
Sai: ...  
Crazy: No killing me allowed Sai, because you know I never die you know that darn well  
Sai: Then let me stick a screwdriver in your head  
Crazy: Then it would hurt a bit  
Sai: Stupid  
Kari: OO Uhhh... Sai or Crazy no own Beyblade or DN Angel.  
Crazy: Of course we don't you said it in the last chapter!

* * *

"Brooklyn do we have to go to class?" Tari asked.

"Yes we do," Brooklyn said with a chuckle. From what happened eariler that day Tari seemed to have been back to her normal self already.

"But I already know all of that stuff they are teaching! I learned it already," Tari whinned.

"Well I didn't and I hate school as much as you do, but we have to go so we don't get in trouble now do we?" Brooklyn asked as he kissed Tari.

"Fine you win," Tari said, "Now come on everyone is already ahead of us!" Brooklyn smiled seeing how Tari was acting.

When they got in class Tari and Brooklyn went to take a seat with the rest of their friends, but then when the teacher came in Tari wasn't her childish self, but was more matured.

"Tari stop with you innocent act and act like the devil you are suppose to be," Sai hissed.

The first time Sai met Tari she thought Tari was a good decent kid that didn't like to break rules in the classroom, but that was in the classroom. When Tari was out of the classroom and there was no adults around she would go off yelling at people and trying to hit their heads about a thousand times (Sai: That would also be this person points to Crazy).

"What act?" Tari asked acting like she didn't know a thing. Kari laughed while Sarah smiled out of laughter. An anime vein appeared out on Sai's head as she went back to writing something on a piece of paper that wasn't even related to the things the teacher was talking about.

'Tari... could you please fix your personallity before I do it for you?' Erisa asked.

'Hmm... I'll fix it when I want to fix it thank you very much,' Tari thought back as she continue writing her stories.

'So tell me again why you wear those fake glasses?' Erisa asked.

'Kami people it is so then people wouldn't flirt with me much!' Tari thought as she broke the lead in her lead pencil.

'Heh I wouldn't think that. Check your room later and you will see what I mean,' Erisa laughed and disappeared in Tari's head.

'Yesh lady at least let me say something before disappearing!' Tari thought then went off paying attention to the window.

"You think she was talking to her again?" Kari whispered to Whisper.

"Maybe ask her later after class will you?" Whisper whispered back and went back to her work.

During class the teacher tried to get Tari to participate, but then Tari would either answer the questions with a really low voice, or wouldn't even answer yes or no, but just shake or nod her head. After her fifth attempt she gave out a frustrating sigh as she went off to ask other students for the answers of some problems.

Lunch

"God Tari I never knew you could go off being quiet in class!" Tyson blurted out.

"Tyson you don't even know what I am capable of," Tari said with a grin.

"Oh Brookieeee! Could I join you?" a really high voice said.

Tari and Sarah flinched at the voice, Kari covered her ears with her palm while muttering curse words under her breath, and Sai and Whisper shot the girl death glares. (A/N: The girl was the average slut that I will let you imagine. Sai: Aiyeeee….MY EARS )

"Brookie?" Tari asked with a hint of teasing in her voice when she looked at Brooklyn.

The girl putted her food between Tari and Brooklyn separating them and looked at everyone.

"Oh hello everyone! My name is Tanya!" the girl said, but then gave Tari a death glare for sitting next to Brooklyn. "If you would like to know I am Brooklyn's girlfriend!"

Tanya said as she went off hugging Brooklyn's arm. Tari let out a laugh while Brooklyn tried to get the girl's hand off his arm. (Sai: slams head against the table)

"Looks like he would like his personal space Tanya so you should give it to him," Tari suggested like nothing happened.

"Wow Tari is right I don't know that she is capable to keep her anger down!" Tyson yelled.

"Of course I am," Tari said in her mature voice once again.

"Oh you are Tari Nguyen! You're the girl that managed to get the teacher frustrated during class! You are really pretty would you like to join me and my girlfriends on Saturday night?" Tanya asked.

"No I'm afraid I have some things booked for that night. You see one of my friends is an Erisa fan and there was a prediction that was just sent in determining that Erisa shall steal another artifact on Saturday night. If I don't go then my friend will surly kill me for it," Tari said shaking her head sadly before continuing, "If you have anymore events I'll be sure to see if I have to do anything for that day."

"Whoa she knows how to act," Tyson muttered to Hilary.

"Oh that is sad! We were going to go to the mall to do some shopping, but then I guess I'll have to take Brooklyn with me only that night," Tanya said.

Behind Tari's head, they could see an anime vein and sort of giggled from the sight.

"I'm sure he is busy on that night aren't you Brook?" Tari asked forcing on a smile. (Sai: Jealous much?)

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys that I have some events book for us on the weekend!" Kari said clapping her hands together.

"Oh such a shame I guess I'll take him after school if you don't mind," Tanya said.

"Well he needs to tutor me after school, because then I need help on some of my work. Sorry about that," Tari lied scratching the back of her head.

"Fine then I'll take him when he is finished tutoring you!" Tanya yelled.

"Well by that time the stores might be closed before you could get there. It would be such a shame if my friend got sick," Tari said.

"Well don't worry I won't get sick! So bye bye Brookie I'll see you later," Tanya said as she send Brooklyn a flirtaous wink and left. When she was gone everyone burst out laughing.

"God Tari how much could you lie in a day!" Tala yelled.

"I could lie every minute if I need to!" Tari said back with fits of laughter.

At Night

Everyone was busy in a different room doing work. Tari was helping Brooklyn with some of his math work while Kari was helping Tala with his english work. Hilary was busy nagging Tyson to go and do his work. Rei was helping Salima with her science work while Max was helping Mariam with her math work as well. Miguel was getting help with his english work from Whisper. After eight they all got together to help each other with their history work. Everyone disliked history and didn't really understand it since they weren't paying a lot of attention to the history teacher since he was just repeating the same things over and over again.

"I swear! They guy just keeps on telling us the same thing over and over again so we could just go and forget it so he could give us Fs!" Tala yelled.

"Oh Brookie!" yelled the same irritating voice from ealier the day. Tari went to the door and opened it then stuck her head out the door.

"Tanya he is over here!" Tari yelled. Everyone fell down anime style not even expecting Tari to do that.

"Brookie there you are! Come on time for us to go!" Tanya yelled.

"Sorry Tanya, but then we are still trying to get our work done. History was a bit uhh... annoying that most of us didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying," Tari said.

"Well too bad I need Brookie right now!" Tanya yelled. Tari's arm went up and then back down in the air.

"I'm sorry, but he needs help too now if you please don't mind would you get out of my room?" Tari asked forcing on another smile.

"Yes I would mind! I'm not leaving without Brookie!" Tanya yelled. Tari's eye twitch and Kari just started to snicker.

"Tanya I'd leave if I were you. Tari's limit is pretty short and she has been using it all day," Kari said.

"Liar she looked just fine see!" Tanya yelled turing Tari around to everyone.

When she did, they all saw Tari's eyes were bloody red and she had a twisted evil smile on.

"I would like my personal space thank you very much. Now have a nice day," Tari said.

Tari then just removed Tanya's hand off of her and pushed her out. Tari then closed the door and they heard nothing.

"What do you think has happened?" Max asked.

"Something," Rei said.

"Umm Tanya went to visit hell for a while," Sarah said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Crazy: OO She pushed her limit  
Sai: Your limit gets pushed in thirty seconds  
Crazy: No it doesn't!  
Sai: See, it is way shorter.  
Crazy: Of course it is!  
Kari: Ummm.. Review please. 


End file.
